mihighsouthparkeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Breakfast Club
'''The Breakfast Club '''were five students of Shermer High School that gathered for a Saturday detention on March 24, 1984, appearing in the Season 4 episode "The Breakfast Bunch". The Boys travel to this very date using Stewart Critchley's time machine after seeing a 15th anniversary TV screening, hopeing to meet the criminal, the princess, the basket case, the athlete and the brain and get autographs. However, the Club have better things to do. Their principal, Richard Vernon, sports a jacket that emits brain waves that go into his brain and give him the domineering power he craves. The Club gain access to this jacket and harness it's power, becoming violently tyrannical and unleashing armies of themselves to rip the fabric of the space time and reverse the world to it's primitive by unleashing catastrophic natural disasters everywhere. Allison Reynolds, the 'basket case', harnesses her classmates' powers and forms the Allisheedatron, a gigantic monster mecha resembling herself that detects everybody as Richie Sambora and shoots them dead; almost getting Avril Franklin and Scoop Doggy under it's wrath. Stewart thwarts their plan and reverses the Breakfast Clubbers to their normal ways; however they were still evil and sinister. Allison, who still possessed all of the power, cackles, "When you grow up, your heart dies!". Stewart zaps her, and she expands and shakes violently until she pops and explodes into tiny little bloody guts and bones, plopping everywhere. Stewart then quips, "Who cares?", therefore all thwarting the club's plans of absolute worldwide destruction. The movie then appears to have never been made when they return to the present. Trivia * They are obviously based off of the 1985 movie and it's characters. * Keith Brumpton, the show's creator, expressed his vehement dislike for the film at the time of the episode's airing. 'It was a fucking piece of shit. It was so sob-story and overly dramatic, way too cynical. Watching it too many times would get so fucking old. One of our cast, Jenny (Huxley-Golden) who plays Avril, went up to me one time and said, 'Oh my god, I can't stand that shit either! You should write an episode taking the piss out of them!'. She wound up contributing a lot of shit to the episode. By far one of the most fun to make. * A Victorious episode, also spoofing the Breakfast Club, would use the title "The Breakfast Bunch". * The actors that played the Breakfast Club's characters reacted rather positively to their portrayal. Judd Nelson, who plays 'criminal' John Bender, said that: "I know they hate the movie, but I still loved that episode, it was the funniest shit I'd ever seen in my life at that point.". Ally Sheedy, who played Allison, heavily criticized her character's portrayal, stating that an attack on the character was an attack on herself. This prompted a response from Brumpton who sent an acrostic name poem in which the first letters spelt out "FUCK YOU". * The Boys destroying a well-known group of people would become a recurring theme after the Club's appearance. In "Beatles In Black", Paul McCartney brings John Lennon back to life after stealing Stewart's time machine (leaving the Boys stranded in the 70s) and the Beatles become leaders of the music industry, directing every transaction of the world towards Beatles albums, and destroying anything that gets in their way. The Boys recruit the entire 1970s London punk rock scene under their wing to topple them.